Interpersonal communication has progressed from the written word and voice communication to instantaneous communications that may include text, images, video, and sound. Many sources of multimedia content exist from which a user can select content created by others to send in a communication. In order to create customized content, however, users may need specialized skills or access to specialized software tools that are out of reach to many users. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements are needed.